


the path to normalcy has been decimated! (Creepypasta x Reader)

by teamcutie



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angels and Demons, Chatfic Elements, Cussing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chapter 1 is terrible sorry, i hate this but i hate myself more, just friends being pals, mentioned gore, no planning we die like [redacted], reader has anxiety, reader is implied add, reader is sort of a youtuber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcutie/pseuds/teamcutie
Summary: this sucks and is cringe but ten year old me is going feral and i support her[alternatively titled: 'the fic that shouldnt exist' on my word document]





	1. 1 - the path to normalcy has been decimated!

Azrael has been staying over for a few days this holiday. You're really happy about that, obviously; she's your partner in crime, your 'BFF', your most trusted pal. She usually helps you with managing your weird YouTube channel which has surprisingly gained a lot of traction the past couple of days. Your channel is comprised of slightly disturbing humour, the kind of nonsensical little videos that make one's parents severely concerned. Azrael helps you catch footage, audio and the like, and is often a test audience to the things she hadn't participated in, and you couldn't ask for a better friend. 

Today, a warm April evening, Azrael and yourself are playing a few rounds of Super Smash Bros Ultimate to wind down after a tiring day of editing. You are currently beating her ass as your main, Young Link.  
"God, no fair! Link is OP as hell."  
"Nah, you just decided to be Kirby when you could've been literally anyone else."  
Azrael sticks a tongue out at you and you both laugh. You're about to start a new game, scrolling through colour palettes for Link when one catches your eye that definitely wasn't there before. This is just the regular skin but his eyes are completely back with red pupils, just like some pretentiously edgy internet story. You select it.  
"The fuck's that?" asks Azrael, noticing your choice. You shrug and hum, making a face.

The match then begins. Somehow she manages to make the first hit, but as soon as she comes into contact with you your character bursts into flames, immediately ending the match.  
"What the fuck," you both say in unison. You both look at each other in solidarity that that indeed just happened. You go to turn off the TV.  


"Well, I think that's enough games for today, huh?" you stretch nonchalantly, but confusion is evident in your voice. Azrael agrees. Luckily, your mother calls that dinner is ready and you both hurtle down the stairs. Afterwards you both get into bed and decide to watch some random thriller you found, since both of your brains are kind of numb from your Cool Internet Videos and lack of common sense. As it ends you shut down your laptop, but instead of the text saying "shutting down" it read "no eyes, always watching". Certainly the kind of thing you want to see straight before going to bed. Though you don't really have that many fears, two things that freak you out the most are being followed and technology glitches. Being followed is for obvious reasons, and even though your hobby consists of being on a computer most of the time things out of the ordinary on a screen really unnerves you. You guess it's because a computer is meant to function in a predictable way, so anything out of place doesn't sit well with you. Or you played the Scary Maze Game one too many times when you were a kid. Azrael and you then decide to sleep and wait for the glorious comfort of morning sunshine.  


You are awoken by an incessant banging on the flyscreen outside your window. The room is pitch black besides the glow of game consoles charging, and you only hear the light breathing of Azrael beside you. Normally you'd ignore something like this; probably a branch or a dumb bird or something, but the ceaselessness is certainly purposeful and the previous happenings of today flood your mind. The irrational part of you wants to go and see what it is, but your last functioning brain cell tells you to go back to sleep because that's definitely not real and there certainly nothing outside you window at the current moment. Somehow the knocking gets louder and Azrael stirs, flipping over to you and the window.  
"What-?" she whispers.  
"I don't know. I hate it." Your brow furrows deeper than before. Azrael wakes up a bit more and slight panic washes over her face.  
"I'm... I'm gonna go see what it is." You say lowly. Azrael nods but her expression says otherwise.  


You move over to the window and grab the corner of the shade. You pull it to the side slightly, taking a peek into the pitch black night. The thing right there makes your heart feel like it's going to jump out of your throat. It's completely featureless, blank face is angled directly towards you, about two feet away from your window. A black, tentacle-like appendage is positioned directly on the flyscreen near your face. A voice echoes inside your head.  


"Hello, Y/N. I would like to talk with you and Azrael." You're completely frozen and your brain feels like it has shut down. Azrael tentatively puts a hand on your shoulder.  
"What is-" Azrael freezes too.  
"Now, children. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Azrael and you both look at each other. You exhale a wheeze through your nose that vaguely resembles a laugh and a bit of consciousness returns to your brain finally. Your turn your head back slowly to the thing and choke out some words.  
"Wh-who are you?"  
"I am known as Slenderman. I have come to ask a favour of the two of you."  
For some reason you nod hesitantly. Azrael squeezes both of your shoulders.  
"I would have liked to talk to you at a more reasonable hour for a human, however there may not be enough time for you."  
"What do you mean 'not enough time'?"  


"Your videos. Truly fascinating. You may have noticed their recent boom in popularity, yes? Cases have been reported of some viewers experiencing extreme nausea, nightmares, and temporary bouts of insanity. The most recent observation was about four and a half hours ago; a fifteen year old girl stabbed her brother in the arm with scissors just minutes after watching your most recent upload, titled "yeehaw funtime yeah". The girl immediately regretted her actions and sobbed, saying she didn’t know what she was doing. In the last two hours there has been much discussion and speculation about your channel on several websites, and apparently, there have been reports to police. You must be aware of the effect your videos have, certainly. Impeccable craftsmanship such as this is no mistake."  


Once again Azrael and you look at each other bug-eyed. How the fuck did your dumb little YouTube uploads make some girl loose her mind for a second? Why were people reporting them to the police? Why is this horrifying monster telling you this? You just made them for fun, the shock value and self-expression, and you honestly had no intent of making people so severely disturbed, but somehow that interested you. You finally understood what Slenderman meant about there no being enough time. "I-I don't know what to say." And you honestly meant it.  
“Anyways, in reference to the favour. I would like to personally recruit you two for your skills. I strongly believe that you can use them in a beneficial manner. "  
You would've been more insulted if you weren't severely confused. And scared shitless. "Uh... and how would that be? I-I mean, for what cause?"

"There are forces unknown by humans that wish to corrupt and destroy this world farther than it already is. There is a constant battle between ultimate destruction and the casual havoc performed by certain individuals, and only time and power can stop the world from reaching a hellish state. So, will you consider?"  


You thought deeply for a second. You guess that some if inhuman entity approaches specifically you and your friend, the "destructive forces" are probably at least a little true, and you'd be lying to say you didn't like some aspects of existence. But you have also no idea whether to actually trust this guy or not. Maybe he's actually the evil forces and the other ones are trying to do something not terrible? Before you can say anything Slenderman mind-speaks again.  
"I understand that you cannot trust me, Y/N. But I will say honestly that the other side is something that even I can't bear to think of. The restraint of time put upon us is certainly no pleasant fate, but I must urge you to make a decision."

Okay, he can read minds apparently, very cool. Not weird at all. You decide to have a private conversation with Azrael about everything that just got set out for you.  
“So, we either wake up tomorrow morning with the cops at our door sayin’ we’re arrested for crimes, and then mum flips her shit because her we got popular on YouTube with some serious conspiracy bullshit, or we go off somewhere with a rando and potentially help the world to basically not die. I’m kinda leaning to the second one ‘cause mum is scary when she’s mad.”  
Azrael stares off, seemingly in deep thought. “Hmm… well, to be honest, this actually sounds kinda fun. I mean, really dangerous but fun. And that one video did have your face in it, so the cops will be able to track you down eventually…”  


Now that some strange, other-worldly opportunity has finally opened itself to two very teenaged teenagers with underdeveloped prefrontal cortices and an insatiable hunger for adventure, neither you nor Azrael could seem to pry yourselves away from this. You both give in like a house of cards in a gentle breeze.  


“So, uh, what’s in it for us if we do make that video or whatever?”  
“You won’t have to worry a thing about your traces on the internet. We have someone to clear up that problem right away. And a few other benefits we can discuss later.”  
The two of you look at each other. You both nod.  


“We’re in.” you finalise.


	2. 2 - arrivals and departures

The next day, in order to not be suspicious to your parents, Azrael and you say you’re going out recording and messing around town for the day, bringing your laptop. You meet up with Slenderman out in the woods near the park which is definitely not incredibly weird and suspicious, but you’ve already agreed and there’s no turning back on anything.

“Where is it we’re going, exactly?” Azrael asks the tall being. “My residence, the Slender Mansion. Many others live there, who you will be meeting in due time. Right, no time to waste then.” Suddenly there’s a flash of static-y white, and the three of you are standing in front of an enormous, 1900s-style estate. Slenderman ushers the two of you to the door. 

“Don’t let anyone scare you. Too much.” Leaving you with those particularly comforting words, the door opens. 

The foyer's design matches the era of the exterior. You think the gothic sort of interior is really lovely and stylish, in which you make a comment to your companions. Whoever made it like this had a real great eye for detail. The first sign of life you see is of a little girl, probably about seven or eight, peeking out from around a doorframe on the left. She’s wearing a pink nightdress, her long brown hair hanging partially over her bloodied face. At the sight of the blood you immediately panic. 

“Are you okay?” the young girl shrinks at the sound of your voice, and her attention passes behind you. 

“Slendy?” 

“It’s alright, Sally, This is Y/N, and this is Azrael. They are the helpers we have been talking about.” 

She steps out gingerly, and you notice she’s cradling a worn-out teddy bear in her arms. 

“Hello.” 

“Hey. I’m Y/N, and she’s Azrael.” The black haired girl gives a wave. Sally shuffles towards you more so she’s standing only a few feet away. 

“Ni-nice to meet you. I’m Sally.” Her delicate voice is slightly muffled by the bear and her apprehensiveness. You take notice that her shyness doesn’t seem… normal compared to your average kid. Considering she has blood pouring down her face she probably hasn’t had the best life so far, which breaks your heart. One of your only weaknesses is kids; they're just too pure for this cruel world, and also literally the future of society. 

"Nice to meet you too, Sally. I hope we can be friends!" 

Sally gives you a nod and a small smile, to which you reply with a bigger one. The young girl slips away and the three of you continue walking down a hallway. "If anyone hurts her I'm going to kill everyone and then myself." vAzrael nods in agreement. "Same." 

Slenderman looks confused, but seems to agree nonetheless. 

"Well, I suppose you must meet the one who notified you of our existence in the first place. He'll also be erasing as much of your personal connections to your YouTube channel as possible, considering you had your faces in one video." 

Ah, shit. You did have your face in one video that's definitely still online, and therefore will be easily traceable back to you because people on the internet are scary and there are cops. You wonder why you hadn't thought of this glaringly obvious issue the whole time. Your heart-rate escalates slightly. 

"Uh, about that..." 

"Yes, I know. This truly is a massive problem for you, so in order for the two of you not to be caught, we must discuss arrangements soon." 

You and Azrael have a silent face conversation about what the hell 'arrangements' are, but neither of you have any idea of what that means. Oh well. As you reach the end of a corridor and enter a spacious, tall office, someone pops out of nowhere making you and your friend screech in unison. You grab your heart dramatically and notice it’s just some boy, maybe a few centimetres shorter than you that suspiciously looks like the Cursed Link from your SSBU battle the night before. Hmm... 

"What the ever-loving baby Jesus was that for?!" 

Slenderman ignores you. "Azrael, Y/N, this is BEN Drowned," 

"Sup," he says, unperturbed by your outburst. “I’m the one that made your game and your laptop glitch.” 

“Oh, thank you,” you say intelligently. He seems amused by your comment. You also notice he’s avoiding eye contact with Azrael but you don’t judge anyone for that, of course. You hate it as well. 

“Uh-huh, that’s just what I do. Kind of. Anyway, about the YouTube stuff, all I can do is redirect your IP and the like so it’s not traceable back to you, but other than that I really can’t wipe every instance of yourselves off the internet.” 

“Very well, BEN. Again I thank you deeply for your help.” Slenderman says. 

“No problem, anything for such pretty girls like you two. I’m out, then.” He winks and flickers out of existence before Slenderman could clip him upside the head. 

“Apologies for his behaviour. I’m afraid he is like that around newcomers, but I can assure you he will eventually act, uh, normal in due time.” At this Azrael chuckles lightly. 

“Now, appearing as usual in your normal life is now increasingly dangerous with these pandemics of fear caused by your videos. Laying low will certainly be no easy task, so in this case it would be best of you to live here in my mansion with the other Creepypastas. You are passionate about these videos, yes? You wish to continue creating your masterpieces?” 

This, and the combination of everything else makes your heart beat in excitement. You can’t help but grin. “Yeah, I do. Rae? How about it?” 

Azrael tugs on a lock of black hair and nods, laughing in good humour. 

“Well, we’re at the point of no return, dude. What can I do?” 

A certain positive aura radiates from suited being. “Excellent decision.” 

\- 

Escorted by Slenderman, you’re given the rest of the day to get your stuff and say goodbyes. When you’ve finished packing you both pop downstairs, where your mother is on the couch watching a terrible soap opera on Netflix. Azrael leaves to the porch, probably to make a phone call. 

“Hey, mum?” 

She turns around to face you and the gravity of the situation crashes upon you like a piano. “Yeah, honey?” 

“We’re – we have to leave. Something’s happened, and if we stick around it’s only gonna get all of us into big trouble. I’m really sorry, mum, but I – I…” You try not to cry but you fail miserably. 

“Oh, honey.” She gets off the couch and rushes towards you, pulling you in a tight hug. You cling to her navy shirt. 

“Mum, there’s no-nothing we can really do, I’ve made some really dumb mistakes and I – I don’t know w-when I’ll be able to see you and Mama again but-“ She hushes you, and pats your back. It calms you down just like it used to when you were little. 

“Honey, you know I trust you. You’re a smart girl; a lot smarter than you take credit for. I know that with whatever’s happening you’re going to be alright, the both of you. I’ve always known that my little baby’s gonna rock the world.” 

You laugh heartily through your tears. “I love you so much, Mum.” 

“And I love you too, darling.” 

You glance back at your mother as you both disappear.


	3. 3 - dinners and chatrooms

Once again you’re inside the mansion. The guy that leads you to your rooms is wearing a yellow jacket and a white mask, and surprisingly calls himself Masky. The three of you pass the living room, where you see BEN playing a video game with an unnaturally pale boy with black hair. He turns to you and you realise the carved smile in his face, which slightly shocks you. He stares at the two of you for a few seconds, unblinking, before turning back to the game.

BEN gives you a salute. “So, you’re back.”  
“Sure am.” You answer.  
“This is Jeff, by the way. He’s mean.”  
‘Jeff’ grumbles and gives you a half-hearted wave.

As soon as you are at your destination Masky tells you to ‘yell if you need anything or whatever’, and promptly vanishes around the corner. A lot of people here seem to be quite fond of vanishing. 

The bedroom is surprisingly large. The back wall has a decently sized window with black curtains. Pushed up against the back left corner is a neat twin bed, a wooden bedside table next to it. The back right wall has a door leading to your en suite, and beside the door is a dark wood dresser. Nearby is a desk, which you immediately fall in love with. It’s just perfect; you can already imagine the set up for your computer and other electronics! And there’s even a TV right across from the bed. You beam giddily and start to unpack your things. 

When everything is done you turn on your laptop at the desk. You go to open the internet but it opens for you, loading the webpage for Cleverbot. You hardly get to think when the first message appears. 

**Cleverbot:** Hello again, Y/N  
**You:** ?????? ok  
**Cleverbot:** It’s me, BEN. Did you forget me already?  
**You:** no but uh this is cleverbot  
**Cleverbot:** Touché.  
**You:** anyway so you can highjack ppls websites?  
**Cleverbot:** More like their devices, but yes.  
**You:** oh cool  
**Cleverbot:** I know. uwu  
**You:** >:00000 did u just uwu at me  
**Cleverbot:** Perhaps.  
**You:** illegal. i’m calling the cyberbullying police  
**Cleverbot: **They’ll never catch me. owo  
**Cleverbot:** Also come down for dinner it’s 6:32pm.  
**You:** ok thanx  
**You:** uwu  
**Cleverbot:** >:0  
-  
The dining room is crowded with a colourful array of new people. You slightly panic at this but Azrael squeezes her hand with yours and gives a comforting smile. A true queen. She is on your left, while BEN is on your right. You give him a quick wave as you sit. You look up and directly across from you is a, uh, really pretty girl. To say she’s supernaturally pretty is a complete understatement; her white skin glows ghoulishly, her shiny obsidian eyes are trained directly on you. Her long, raven hair falls loosely in soft strands down her back and over her shoulders, and you swear you’ve never seen a more enchanting person in your entire life. 

“Uh, hello?” Her voice jolts you out of your stupor.  
“Oh! S-sorry, I just kinda tuned out for a second there, I didn’t mean to stare, uh-“  
She chuckles breathily. “Nah, it’s okay. So, you’re Y/N, right? I’m Jane.”  
“Yeah. Nice to meet you!” You can’t help but colour slightly. 

A new voice pops in from the left side of Jane.  
“Y/N! Oh, that’s what you look like! I’m Clockwork.” The one thing that you can’t stop looking at is the literal clock face in her left eye and the fact that it’s fully functioning. Again you try not to stare and focus on her actual eye that glows like radioactive waste. 

“Hey. I, uh, like your jacket.”  
Cool, you’re a fool. A professional weird fool. 

“Thanks! I killed my family in it.” She giggles at your now pallid face. 

Okay, this girl has killed people, so that definitely confirms that no one here is a normal person. That’s calm, and you’re calm. You wonder if you can fit in here with your dumb little YouTube channel as your only redeeming quality. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” you reply and Clockwork laughs again. Jane finally swoops in to save you from further embarrassment. 

“Some people around here like Clocky just kill people for no reason – No, I’m not saying your family was for no reason, Clockwork – but for those like me and, say, Judge Angels over there do kill with an actual purpose. And don’t worry, you’re one of us now; no one’s gonna dare lay a finger on either you or Azrael because Slender would one-hundred percent kill them, no hesitation.” 

You guess you find that really comforting. Dying isn’t really something you actually want to do anytime soon so you’re grateful for Jane’s assurance. You give her a small smile in thanks. 

Soon the table is brought to silence by Slenderman and dinner is served. Throughout you talk mostly with Jane, Clockwork, BEN and Azrael. A few new faces nearby introduce themselves to the two of you, and those people seemed really nice for the most part. You also internally aww at the cute scene of Slenderman cleaning up Sally’s mouth after she eats. She’s seriously the cutest kid you’ve ever seen! 

Afterwards, you’re invited by BEN to play a game for your ‘initiation”. With some others crowded on the couches, it’s you, Azrael, BEN and Jeff in a classic game of Mario Kart. You choose Cat Peach for no particular reason, none at all. Azrael is about to say something with a cocky smirk before you put your hand over her mouth.  
You perform surprisingly well, coming in second place. BEN is shoving his first place victory in everyone’s faces, which does not surprise you at all. Jeff looks like he’s about to throw a tantrum with his fourth place overall, while Azrael, in seventh, complains about everyone cheating. Everyone’s in a pretty cheerful mood which makes you feel properly comfortable for the first time here. Jane was cheering you on the entire time which made your kokoro go doki doki. Jeff swaps out with a nice yet slightly unsettling boy named Toby who’s not really good at the game, but facing off against him was really fun anyway.  
Eventually everyone splits ways for the night, and Jane and you exchange phone numbers as she has a group chat with a bunch of other Creepypastas. You wonder quietly how a group of murderers (?) can have phones and shit without being caught. As soon as you enter the chat you can already tell that this place is a cesspool, to put it bluntly. You love it. 

****JaneEverlasting:**** hey everyone, just added Y/N and Azrael. Be nice.  
_**JaneEverlasting is offline.**_  
**(You): **sup yall  
**joinmyemoband:** yo im Azrael  
**cleverbot2:** Hewwo again.  
**(You): **nya :3c  
**joinmyemoband: **oh no Y/N has found another furry :/  
**(You):** i cant help that i was born rae :pensive:  
**cleverbot2:** Mood  
**crimesnt:** furries burn in hell challenge  
**cleverbot2:** nah don’t feel like it  
**(You):** same  
**(You):** also @crimesnt who r u may i ask?  
**crimesnt:** you may not ask  
**cleverbot2:** He is Jeff ‘Jeffrey’ ‘crimesn’t ‘crimes not’’ The Killer Woods  
**(You):** oh ok  
**crimesnt:** bastard  
**crimesnt:** just got doxxed by a little bitch  
**cleverbot2: **Hee hee  
**crimesnt:** ew die  
**tobeslerone:** Hey azrael and Y/N!  
**(You):** hey!! (toby im assuming?)  
**tobeslerone:** Yup :D  
**joinmyemoband:** yooo  
**tobeslerone:** Hellooooo  
**joinmyemoband:** helloooooooo  
**tobeslerone:** Helloooooooooooooo  
**cleverbot2:** Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**(You):** hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**crimesnt:** you are all insufferable why am i here  
**tobeslerone:** Wow someone’s grumpy  
**tobeslerone:** Also youre here because we are all the f-word (FRIENDS)  
**cleverbot2:** Friendssssssss :3333  
**crimesnt:** im leaving don’t miss me too much motherfuckers  
**cleverbot2:** Don’t worry I won’t miss you at all. :D  
_**crimesnt is offline.**_  
**(You):** hahahaha yall r so cute  
**cleverbot2:** Not as cute as you ;)  
**(You):** aww shush you  
**cleverbot2:** Hell nahhhh  
**(You):** uwu  
**tobeslerone:** @everyone Unrelated but has anyone seen EJ lately? I have a question for him and he’s not picking up his phone  
**cleverbot2:** Nope sorry  
**cleverbot2:** What’s the question?  
**tobeslerone:** Nothing too important dw :)  
**cleverbot2:** Sure sure  
**crimesnt:** no fuckin clue he always disappears  
**tobeslerone:** Yeah :( He’s a growing boy he needs his food  
**tobeslerone:** Don’t tell him I said that  
**(You):** whos ej?  
**tobeslerone:** Eyeless Jack! He eats people to live so he’s away a lot  
**(You):** that. sounds fun  
**joinmyemoband:** wow didn’t expect that!  
**tobeslerone:** Haha right  
**tobeslerone:** Don’t worry though he’s an alright guy, he’ll warm up to you two eventually  
**(You):** cool beans  
**tobeslerone:** OH speaking of beans, EJ leaves some of his kidneys in a blue container near the bottom of the main fridge, don’t steal them or he will go apeshit hahahahahaaaaaa  
**(You):** certainly noted, thank you  
**tobeslerone:** Np!  
**tobeslerone:** Anyways better head to sleep  
**tobeslerone:** Yall should too, who knows what’s gonna happen tomorrow!  
**tobeslerone:** Or don’t I’m not your mother  
**(You):** heheh yeah i probably will im a sleepy bitch  
**joinmyemoband:** lmao same  
**tobeslerone:** Night then!  
**joinmyemoband:** niiight  
**(You):** nighty night 


	4. 4 - fangirls and cannibals

The next morning you wake up quite well-rested, more than you thought you’d be. You dress and head downstairs with Azrael for breakfast. Toby is already in the kitchen when you get there.

“Hey, guys! I made bacon and eggs, you want some?”

You instantly brighten at the words. “Hell yeah.”

As the three of you are digging in, others join you slowly. You wave to Jane and Clockwork as they come over to you. 

“We got a friend that you’ve got to meet. She’s not real fond of new people, so you gotta get her to like you!” Clockwork bounds over, beaming. Kind of a tall order but you’re currently not averse to meeting a new person. Behind her you can see Jane a little disgruntled.

“Oh? What’s her name?” you ask.

“It’s Nina. You should show her your YouTube channel; she’d be so into it.” The comment makes you blush slightly. Hopefully she will because you don’t really have anything else interesting about you, you think. 

You offer to wash everyone’s dishes, but Masky’s friend Hoodie insists on doing it, probably not out of politeness but because it’s his chore. Nonetheless you thank him profusely. Clockwork leads you and Azrael to Nina’s room upstairs, still with a begrudging Jane behind for some reason. You hang behind a little to ask her a question.

“Hey Jane, you alright? You just look a little unhappy,”

She sighs softly. “Nina’s just a bit… obsessive, to put it one way. Her first reason for becoming a Creepypasta is because of Jeff, which is a horrible reason to do anything because he’s a bitch. Really I’m just here to babysit Clocky and Nina so they don’t do anything too stupid.” At this she laughs breathily. Jane is really pretty when she laughs. You chuckle back.

You all come to a stop and Clockwork is already knocking on Nina’s door. You hear a crash and a shrill curse, and the door opens revealing a short girl with long, dark hair. Just like Jeff she has a smile cut into her slightly baby-ish face, and her eyes begin to sparkle with strange emotion when she sees you. Not you and your Best Pal, just you. She gasps dramatically running up to you and grabbing both of your clammy hands in her pale ones.

“Oh. My. GOD! It’s really Y/N, isn’t it? You’re soooo much prettier in real life! I can’t believe it!” She squeals, and you freeze in shock. No one has ever been this thrilled to be in your presence and you’re wondering if this is a prank. She suddenly lets go of your hands, and flattens her black skirt.

“Oh, sorry! I’m Nina. I’m just so excited that I finally get to meet you in person! You know, ever since I heard you were comin’ here, I researched that little channel of yours thinking, ‘oh, what could be so special about this?’ but when I saw the one Slender mentioned I just-! It was so brilliant and gave me the motivation I needed to go for a kill. So, what I’m tryna say is, thank you so much for existing!”

She basically jumps on you with a hug. At this point you’re blushing, sweating, a little offended, and severely confused. You pat her back awkwardly. 

“Um, thank you, Nina. That means a lot to me. But I couldn’t have done it without Azrael though.” You chuckle nervously and let go. 

“Hehe, yeah! Azrael is cool too. Thanks for helping Y/N!” 

“Uh, you’re welcome, I guess?’ You and Azrael both exchange a look. 

“Anyway, it’s gonna be nice having more girls around our age here! Those stinky boys get so annoying.” 

“Yeah! They suuuuck,” Clockwork adds, groaning dramatically, and mostly everyone in the little group laughs.

You notice Azriel suddenly tense up a bit, and you shoot her a worried look.

“I, uh, gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll see you soon, Y/N.” She rushes off before anyone could say something. You hope she’s not sick or anything.

“Y/N, I didn’t get your number, did I? I’m not really on the chat often so I haven’t checked it for yours.” Clockwork hands you her phone, and you switch, exchanging information. 

“Gee, Clocky! I’ve already added Y/N, see?” Nina shows her contact page for you and you balked. The blurry picture was of you eating, probably from last night, with black scribbling out the faces of others and obnoxious pink hearts on the scribbles. Next to your name are seven miscellaneous heart emojis.

“That’s… nice.” 

“Ugh, Nina, you’re so creepy!” Clockwork gags exaggeratedly, pushing the phone away. 

“No, it’s just that Y/N made such a wonderful imprint on my heart that I can’t contain my love!” Nina closes her eyes and clutches her phone to her chest. 

“That makes it ten times weirder!” Are you not right here or…?

Jane finally interrupts. “Could both of you shut up? You’re making me want to die.” Thank the Lord for Jane because you were wanting to die too. 

“Fine, mum,” Nina whines. She then winks at you before she disappears behind her door. “I’ll see you later, okay?” You kind of didn’t want to, but you were also craving acceptance so badly at this point you didn’t mind. 

Jane sighs. “Right then, that’s out of the way. You haven’t gotten a whole look around the house, have you? I’ll take you on a tour.” You blush for some reason and Clockwork excuses herself. Before you leave, you notice Azrael hasn’t come back so you shoot her a text asking if she’s okay. 

As you’re heading down the hallway Jane points to each door and says who’s in there, which is information that immediately flies in one ear and out the other. She shows you where the entrance to the attic is and says to never go in there, which you happily oblige to because those vibes you got were nasty. Next is a literal ballroom with the most gorgeous Steinway piano you’d ever seen. The balcony is unkempt compared to the shiny room, but it still somehow gives you 10th grade Romeo and Juliet flashbacks.  
After floating around various rooms and such for a while, you both head back downstairs. You already knew the front bit of the mansion such as the kitchen, living room and dining room, but there’s a whole bunch of awesome shit you didn’t know about. First off is the huge library with shelves so tall they have those moving ladders. The books are a rainbow of YA fiction to ancient encyclopaedias and you fall in love so hard a tear literally rolls down your cheek. Next to it is a games room that has a door leading to the garden. The pool table sits in the middle but the first thing you see is the row of pinball machines that make you vibrate uncontrollably. Then there’s an ominous hallway that Jane says all belongs to Slenderman, which you totally understand. You arrive at the more mundane stuff, like the laundry room, the suspicious garage, the creepy-ass metal door that you know you don’t want to know about, that kind of thing. Throughout you both chatted and got to know each other better, so you really felt as if you were becoming friends. The word makes your heart flutter.  
You finish off at the living room again. 

“Well, that’s everything. Want lunch? I’m sta-“

The front door slams open and a mass of blood staggers through. Okay maybe not a mass of blood, but there certainly is a lot of innards and the stench of iron on this guy. You feel faint.

Jane spins around sharply. “Jesus Christ, EJ! Clean up before you come inside, would you? You’re tracking gross shit everywhere!” EJ looks up at the both of you with his blue mask and grunts, shrugging. He heads to the kitchen and his backpack squelches with every step he takes, which doesn’t make you feel violently ill. You head to the couch and sit down. Jane notices your pallid face.

“I’ll get you some water, okay? Just hold on.”

As you drink you hope what Toby said about EJ being nicer when you know him better is true. Being on the bad side of a cannibal is definitely not on your to-do list. Jane sits with you and puts a hand on your back. The contact makes your heart rate pick up.

“I’m… not really used to copious amounts of blood, not gonna lie.” You say into your cup. Jane smiles.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it soon enough.” You desperately hope she is correct. Your phone then buzzes, and you notice it’s a text from Azrael.

**joinmyemoband**: hey !! im fine, sorry I just bumped into someone for a bit then I got lost. Where are you rn?  
**(You):** living room w/ jane ^^  
**joinmyemoband:** kk be there soon

While you’re on your phone you visit the main group chat, which you put on silent for a very good reason.  
**tobeslerone:** EJ CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF AFTER USING THE KITCHEN CHALLENGE @SightlessJacobus @SightlessJacobus @SightlessJacobus @SightlessJacobus  
**SightlessJacobus:** I did tho  
**tobeslerone:** YOUC ALL THAT CLEAN??? IM SO DISAPPOINTED  
**tobeslerone:** You’re making poor me and masky and hoodie get rid of all that blood by ourselves :[[[[  
**SightlessJacobus:** sorry ill do better next time  
**masky:** Yeah and itd be gone sooner if you were actually helping and not looking at your fuckin phone @tobeslerone  
**tobeslerone:** :]  
_**masky is offline.**_  
_**tobeslerone is offline.**_  
**cleverbot2:** Lmaooo y’all wildin  
**SightlessJacobus:** k  
**cleverbot2:** H is anyone interesting online  
**SightlessJacobus:** no  
**monochromeCarnival:** I would like to think I’m interesting! :)  
**crimesnt:** im never on bc this chat is boring af  
**cleverbot2:** Well you’re on now :3  
**crimesnt:** fuck off  
**cleverbot2:** Bithc this is my domain  
**crimesnt:** that wont stop me from killing you  
**cleverbot2:** Nah you’d never kill me were best bros 4 lyfe :D  
**cleverbot2:** And id whoop your ass before you could lay a finger on me ;)  
**crimesnt:** whatever makes you happy gaylord :Y  
**cleverbot2:** :]]]]]]]]  
**monochromeCarnival:** Honk :o)  
**(You):** honk :o)  
**monochromeCarnival:** Honk friend!!!!  
**(You):** honk friend!!!!!  
**crimesnt:** oh fucking shit  
**monochromeCarnival:** I see you are a clown of culture as well!   
**monochromeCarnival:** And Jeff watch your language!!  
**(You):** ashksajhd heck yeah  
**crimesnt:** stop this is a homestuck free area I thought we agreed on this  
**crimesnt:** that’s a part of my life id rather forget  
**monochromeCarnival:** You can’t keep down the clown, boy!  
**(You):** cant keep down the clowwwnnnnn  
**(You):** homestuck good tho ngl  
**crimesnt:** no  
**monochromeCarnival:** Yes  
**cleverbot2:** Gonna have to agree with LJ and Y/N on this one uwu  
_**crimesnt is offline.**_  
**cleverbot2:** What a rude young man  
**monochromeCarnival:** Right! :[

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy this took a while to come out, I'm currently stuck bc Brain Bad TM  
I'm reeeeally excited to get this story chuggin though, I have so many low-key character study ideas hee hee......


	5. 5 - awkward acts of affection and unfortunate mishaps

At dinner Nina makes it her mission to sit beside you before anyone else. Countless times during you try ending conversation with her, but she is incredibly persistent in knowing everything about you. Not that you don’t like her or anything, you do, it just the attention was making you panic. With no Azrael nearby you had to just deal with the anxiety, which was something you’re certainly no good at. Clockwork on your other side wasn’t really helping, she was just bickering with Nina and making silly comments, which you didn’t blame her for since neither of the girls really know you that well. In the middle of it all you gradually freeze, overwhelmed. You just try to breathe steadily and think of a polite way to excuse yourself from the table but your brain can’t focus on the one thing. You feel warm tears begin to build up.

“Nina, shut the fuck up, would you?”

Nina immediately quietens and focuses back on her meal, and though you kind of feel bad for her you look up to see who your saviour is. You wipe off your eyes quickly and make direct eye contact with Jeff diagonally across from you. He looks mildly annoyed, but you give him a small smile and duck your head back to your food.

Afterwards you make your way to Azrael and give her a big hug, and she pats your back comfortingly. As you finish telling her about your mini-panic Jeff comes up behind you.

“Y/N.”

You spin around, blinking owlishly. From this distance you notice the charred skin around his eyes, and therefore the lack of eyelids. You wonder how inconvenient that is.

“Sorry that Nina doesn’t know when to shut up. She only listens to me and Slender ‘cause she’s a dumbass.”

“O-oh, thank you, about that.”

“Nah, she was getting on my nerves. She always does.” He gives a face that you can’t really discern and then walks away. What an interesting person, you think. People are a lot nicer here than you thought they were going to be.

-

You’re just chilling in your room on your laptop when there’s a knock at the door. Opening it reveals a disheartened Nina.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry about dinner, I was only thinking about myself and I didn’t notice how you were feeling. I’m not that good at reading other people so I promise I’ll never make you feel like that again! I understand if you don’t forgive me…”

Honestly you’re taken back by her, not expecting a whole apology.

“No, no, it’s okay. I was kind of overreacting an-“

“No! It really was my fault. I care about you a lot, okay? So please tell me whenever I’m making you uncomfortable!”

You haven’t even known her for that long, but her platonically affectionate exclamation touches your heart deeply. You soften considerably and nod. Uh, is this the time to initiate affection or something? You hold out your arms stiffly.

“…Hug?”

She bounds into your embrace and snuggles into your shoulder. You half expect her to say something to the effect of “you smell different when you’re awake” but she just sighs contentedly, holding your torso. You find you really enjoy this; how warm she is against you, how calm you feel, how nice her hair smells- hold on you hypocrite. Stop being weird, please and thank you. You let go slowly.

She gives you a cute smile, her pale face tinted soft pink. “Well, I’ll be going to my room. See you soon, Y/N!”

You nod, and as she leaves your stare at her back rather fondly. What an odd person.

-

You startle awake. You feel your heart shuddering erratically and it takes you a moment to remember why. That dream had been seriously weird. You’re used to weird things, obviously, but this stood out to you as an outlier of sorts. Of course you scramble to pick up your special notebook and frantically write and draw what you saw. You sometimes at least try to put things into words, but they’re so purely visual that the author is too uncreative to come up with something.

Anyway…

As soon as you finish you show Azrael your work. She comments on how weird your wonderful brain is even though the dream was cool and reminds you that you should eat. Yay, food.

-

**tobeslerone: **Ok so if you found out that eatign human bones is actually reallly good for you would you crush them into a fine powder to put in yuor food?

**cloccworcc420: **toby what the fuck

**tobeslerone: **Would you eat it or not!

**cloccworcc420:** I mean I guess but only if someone did the bone cronching for me bc I wouldn’t be bothered to do that myself

**tobeslerone:** Fair

**cleverbot2:** I literally don’t even require the human standard of sustenance so no :)

**tobeslerone:** Your opininion does Not count because of that

**cleverbot2:** :(

**cloccworcc420:** lmaooo rekt

**tobeslerone:** @SightlessJacobus Can you attest to the healthiness of Human Bones

**SightlessJacobus**: thought u were on mission tonight toby

**tobeslerone:** Already did it now PLEASE answer my question its important!

**SightlessJacobus:** idk not partial to the crunch texture weird

**SightlessJacobus:** but if good for u then sure

**tobeslerone:** Thank you. Your input is treasured

**SightlessJacobus**: np

**cloccworcc420:** how did you even come up with that idea tho

**tobeslerone:** Just thinkin, saw some crumbly bones toady :D

**tobeslerone:** *today

**cloccworcc420:** lmao valid

**cleverbot2:** 3 am gang gang

**cloccworcc420:** insomnia gang gang

**tobeslerone:** Thinking about every mistake I have ever made and also bone powder gang gang

**cloccworcc420:** moof

**cleverbot2**: **:**pensive:

**SightlessJacobus:** anyone for minecraft tomorrow/later today haven’t been on server in a while

**cleverbot2:** Heck yeah :D

**tobeslerone:** That’d be coool!

**cleverbot2:** OH we should get Y/N and Azrael on the server hehe >:3

**cloccworcc420:** yeeesss good idea >:3

**cleverbot2:** Ok well I’m off, see y’all in a few hours brobably

**tobeslerone:** Bye!

**cloccworcc420:** cya

**SightlessJacobus:** bye

Looks like today you’ll be playing some good old Minecraft, hopefully. Like EJ you haven’t played in an appallingly long time, so you’re eager to get in on whatever bullshit is undoubtedly happening on this server. You suddenly receive a ping from your phone.

**cleverbot2:** Yo, you up for sum minecraft today? We have a server with a bunch of us on it and its lit

**(You):** sounds neat !! love me some mind craft

**cleverbot2:** Hella

**cleverbot2:** IP: [REDACTED]

**(You):** thanks uwu

-

rollingstar: hello i seem to have spawned in an obsidian prison, please send help

cleverbot2: O shit forgot abt that hol up

rollingstar: thanky

tobeslerone: AH SORRY Y/N I did that bc long storry short LJ was griefing and he hasd to atone for his crimes

rollingstar: lmaooo all g

cleverbot2: This place is indeed a lawless wasteland so good luck uwu

rollingstar: yaaaay

crimesnt: BEN WHERE TF ARE MY PIGS

cleverbot2: Why do you always blame it on me :(

crimesnt: i have a special sense for Ben’s Bullshit tm

cleverbot2: Aww how romantic :D we are so in sync

crimesnt: ew gay

cleverbot2: And if im going to be honest with you it was clockworks idea to steal your pigs :3

cloccworcc420: BEN U LITTLE GHOST BITCH U PROMISED >:(

cleverbot2: Did i? Don’t remember

cloccworcc420: OKAY BOTH OF YALL CAN FIGHT ME PVP RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW SQUARE UP THOTS

cleverbot2: clocky u should check behind ur house

cloccworcc420: what why

_cloccworcc420 was blown up by TNT._

crimesnt: lmaooo stupid

cleverbot2: And I oop-

rollingstar: oof ouch

cloccworcc420: FFUC YOU MY SOWRD JNIR3C9P2R05293UCOIY-341TUN

SightlessJacobus: rip in piss

rollingstar: whoever made the fuck terfs monument I am forever in debt to you

SightlessJacobus: me

SightlessJacobus: its my crowning achievement

rollingstar: nice,,,, we stan

SightlessJacobus: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some funky news, i'm leaving to go on a 3-week exchange to Japan tonight! Unfortunately though this means I probably won't be publishing at all for this time:( sorry guys!!! anyways i hope you enjoyed this lil chappie :3


	6. 6 - of uploads and something new

**cloccworcc420: **does Jason give anyone else onceler vibes or is it just me

**cleverbot2:** Why do you say this when the man isn’t here to defend himself

**cleverbot2**: But u right tho

**cloccworcc420: **see @JaneEverlasting someone agrees with me

**JaneEverlasting:** Why do you insist on dragging me into these conversations?

**cloccworcc420:** because youre UNCULTURED

**JaneEverlasting:** You know I literally cannot care less about what’s going on in the internet

**cloccworcc420:** but you SHOULD

**JaneEverlasting:** Why

**cloccworcc420:** BECAUSE

**JaneEverlasting:** Great

**cloccworcc420:** youre such a killjoy sometimes janey smh umu

**cloccworcc420:** ALSO bleeeease can we play minecraft you haven’t been on the server in foreverrr

**JaneEverlasting:** I suppose

**cloccworcc420:** yaaay

-

Most of the day is spent working on your video idea; bugging Azrael for help, almost getting viruses on slightly sketchy transparent .png websites, mindlessly pacing your room, the usual process. You know it’s sort of strange to say this but your new environment, this big ol’ house full of weird people, gives you a very rad inspiration boost. You hope your subscribers are gonna like this one.

Oh wait, you almost forgot. Apparently people are going a little bit crazy over your videos. Surprisingly you haven’t really done a lot of thinking about this topic. You wonder why exactly they have such an affect. Why had it only started a few months after you began uploading? You’ve always been a bit of a believer and think it would be pretty cool if some other-worldly force had to do with the effect on peoples’ psyche.

Opening your laptop you decide to google your channel’s username. Sure enough there’s a whole bunch of funky articles about you from news sites you’ve never heard of, which, even though you know it’s totally wrong, you get a little ego boost from. Skimming through them you see words such as ‘cryptic’ and ’untraceable’, while discussing about whether your intentions truly are malicious. You wouldn’t say you mean bad, but you don’t really care if you mean well either. Things happen, fate has its way with you and you’re just going to let it carry you away into the bizarre adventure that is your life. We stan strange happenings.

After you finish it and in an effort to cultivate your friendships you shoot a link to the group chat announcing the video’s upload. Not even a few minutes later there’s a frantic knocking at your door that you’ve now come to associate with Nina.

“The door’s unlocked,’ you call, and now hope that it is actually Nina and you aren’t inviting someone you don’t know into your room. Turns out it is her! Yay.

“Sorry to bother you but can we pleeeease watch your viddy together?” Somehow she makes the ‘:3’ face in real life but you’re not about to question that.

“Oh, absolutely!” You kind of don’t understand why she’s here when the video literally isn’t even 2 minutes long, but you don’t judge.

She cheers and plops herself on your bed, so you just sit next to her and hit play. Throughout she lets a few cute little manic giggles as she rests her head on your shoulder, cuddling your arm. You vehemently try to ignore the feeling of her chest on your arm but you’re too gay, goddamnit, and your heartbeat picks up like the coward it is. Once it’s over you both end up on a YouTube wormhole and end up watching that guy that makes knives out of random shit. Dude’s rad. Unfortunately dinner rolls around, cutting your time together short to which your gay heart hurts. Fortunately though, some god decided to cook macaroni gratin for dinner and you almost start crying at the smell. (macaroni gratin stans unite, I love Japan)

-

_Somewhere, a considerable amount of time ago…_

A short, red-faced girl by the moniker of Caligula grips the edge of a black stone desk, whitening her knuckles. She’s glaring with suspicion in the Earth Mirror at a teenage human who is currently stationed at a computer, leaning on one hand while the other fiddles with a mouse. The angle of the ‘camera’ gives Caligula only just the amount of screen she needs to know to confirm that the human is depicting, in physical form, the Visions of Wrath that had appeared to her in her own dreams. In the first years of her life in Hell she’d heard about them, only known through stories and legends. Wrath wasn’t the only sin with the fabled visions, but as an underling of Satan it’s the only sin she has ever really known.

“Nero! Get in here!” Caligula barks. A slightly lanky boy peers from around the corner of the room.

He sighs, blinking slowly. “What?”

“The human that’s replicating the Visions of Wrath. It’s right there on her screen!”

Nero raises his eyebrows, trudging towards the mirror. He watches the human girl lean back in her chair and pick her nose. “Yeah, sure. You said that last time.”

“No, look! On the screen!” Caligula gestures wildly as if cardio will convince him of her point.

Nero leans forward, hands buried in his jacket pockets. He won’t deny that whatever’s going on there is certainly strange, but he can’t attest to it being the real Visions. He’s just some normal demon who happens to constantly be around a nutcase who is convinced an old-ass legend is true.

“It _cannot_ be a coincidence that I have had countless dreams with the exact same imagery. And, listen to this, I’ve found evidence of other humans effected by wrath after watching them!”

This piques his interest. Evidence, she says? Nero likes evidence. He can’t look into Caligula’s brain to see what she’s seeing, (he wouldn’t want to if he could) but he can’t deny some solid pieces of evidence.

“Get me some proof and I might be inclined to believe you,” he huffs, flipping the black hair covering his right eye.

“You better believe I will! There’s no way I’m just letting this go. If my hypothesis is correct, then the bosses will be so happy!”

“Huh? What’s your hypothesis?”

Caligula giggles, beaming. “Not telling.”

Seriously, why does Nero even put up with her sometimes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens... ooooooo  
WOO I CAME BACK FROM JAPAN A FEW WEEKS AGO!! IT WAS RAD AND FOOD GOOD   
Sorry this is so late and short, it's not easy having one braincell :/ I hope y'all enjoy where this is going heheheheeeee :3 (PS tell me your thoughts about this, I'd love to hear!)  
(PPS i know nina's got a lot of screentime at the moment, i just love me a crazy gal TwT i swear i'll stop being a coward in the next chapter)


	7. Intermission 1

_“My young love said to me… my mother won’t mind… and my father won’t slight you for your lack of kind…”_

A faint, cheerful singing echoes throughout the hall. It’s not really a hall as everything is completely black besides the sliver of white, where you assume the singing is coming from. Hastily you jog towards the sliver and open the ‘door’ to which you’re faced with a cosy-looking sitting room with a fireplace. The source of the singing is from the armchair; a gorgeous girl about your age with pale, porcelain skin; dark-blonde-but-also-brown hair that tumbles in ringlets down her shoulders and shining blue eyes like the sea after a storm. Black, slightly circular glasses are perched on her nose. You’re too busy in awe of her beauty to realise that she had stopped her singing and is looking you directly in the eyes, smiling expectantly.

“Yo, you made it! What’s up, homie?” She pats the seat next to her and you sit, still in a trance. God, she’s so beautiful. You have no idea why, though.

“Who-who are you?” you say, eyes sparkling like an anime girl.

“I’m Marin, and you are Y/N! I made you.”

“Oh, okay. Makes sense.”

“Yee,” I say, giving a thumbs up. “So, you know why I brought you here? Wait, no that’s dumb, I didn’t tell you. Anyway, I’m just here to make you aware of my presence as the writer of this thing you’re reading. Every decision you’ve made and every decision anyone else has made was made by me, which now that I say it is really obvious and not profound at all. Anyway again, I’m just here to tell you – yeah, YOU – that if you play your cards right with me (aka leave a comment in the comment section below) you can tell me something that you want to happen in this story and I may or may not make it real, depends. Being alive is really tiring and everything happening in the real world isn’t fun, but this is meant to be a fun place! I don’t even know if people are still reading this but if you are, congrats. Love you. XOXO gossip girl.”

“Wow, that made a lot of sense! Thanks Marin, I really like it when you give useless exposition and ask your readers to prompt you for content,” you gush, hands clasped together like the bishoujo you are.

“Aww, you scoundrel! Sorry about that paragraph though, there were probably a lot of run-on sentences but whatever. Anyways you better wake up now, so I’ll see you soon!” I give you a big ole kiss on the forehead and you wake up sweating and panting like you just had a morbidly fascinating murder dream. _What a weird dream_, you think. The words of a song play in the back of your head.

_“… It will not be long, love… ‘til our wedding day…”_

“I am seventeen and I am Not getting married any time soon.”

** **

** _CURTAINS: FALL_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of tomb* new life who dis  
Uhh yeah I disappeared, hearing Megalovania on the radio in Japan was too brilliant so I got gaster blasted into my grave.  
Jokes aside I'm hoping you're all being safe out there and staying in quarantine. Remember to wash your hands and cough like a normal person etc.! <3


End file.
